


monster in paris.

by strawberrimilkk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolate, Christmas Lights, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Paris (City), Roses, Snow, Snow Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrimilkk/pseuds/strawberrimilkk
Summary: ushijima's little sibling, y/n, visits tendo in paris one night and one thing led to another, leading y/n to embrace his/her/their feelings
Relationships: Tendou Satori & Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader
Kudos: 23





	monster in paris.

glancing up at the night sky, i watched as scattered stars twinkled back down at me. warm air escaped my lips in a form of a deep exhale before it met the cold night air to form a white puffy cloud. trudging through the streets, i finally found the shop that i’ve been wanting to visit since i got off my flight a few hours ago. pulling the door open, i was met with a sweet aroma that only chocolate could offer. 

“sorry, we’re about to close.” no matter how many times i’ve heard him speak french, i always find myself swooning… not that i would ever admit it to him or my brother. 

“oh, that’s all right sir,” i responded, trying my best to respond back in french. since my last visit, i did my best to learn french. 

“little ushi!” tendo exclaimed once he finally looked up from decorating little chocolate candies. “your french has gotten better, i see.” he finished up his work and started cleaning up quickly. “i didn’t expect to see you so soon, your brother didn’t tell me you were visiting.” 

“i… actually didn’t tell anyone i was coming here,” i explained as i waited patiently for him to close the shop. “and will you please stop calling me that? we’re not in high school anymore, tendo.” 

a goofy, simple grin touched his lips. “okay. y/nnnn. i’m almost done here, where would you like to go?” he slipped on his coat and wrapped a scarf around his neck before closing the lights.   
  
i offered him a smile back and shrugged, “that’s okay, you really didn’t need to show me around again. i just wanted to stop by and say hi.” besides, i don’t want to bother you too much, i added mentally to myself.

he gently nudged my shoulder with his own and we stepped out of the shop so he could lock up. he gestured to me to follow him and we slowly fell in step. “y/n, you wouldn’t have been a bother. you’re such a dork. you’re my best friend’s little sibling, i’ll make time for you.” 

i glanced up at him from the corner of my eye, startled at his sudden declaration. the way he said that he would make time for me made my heart skip a beat. ignoring his little comment, i retorted back with “eh? are you really a satori, satori? hmmm?” i teased him, jumping a little into him a few times. 

he laughed and slung an arm around my shoulders, rendering me from jumping some more. “so, why’re you here anyway? don’t tell me you’re planning on moving hereeeee?” his teasing tone only made my cheeks burn as he guessed right. “eh? why’re your cheeks right?” he asked, poking my cheek.

i frowned, swatting his finger away. “stop it! it’s cold, that’s why my cheeks are red,” i lied, trying to change the subject. 

he sniffled and peered down at me before unwrapping his scarf to wrap it around me. “here.” 

i was immediately engulfed by his sweet chocolatey scent. shyly, i buried my face into the scarf. “won’t you get cold?” 

he laughed and shook his head. “i’ll be fine. oh, but i’d like to show you something!” he said as he went to grab my hand. he started walking and soon we found ourselves staring at the eiffel tower. 

i averted my gaze from the tower to look at tendo. “why’re we here? i’ve seen this before.” 

he took a moment before he looked down at me with a smile. “no reason. even though i see it almost everyday, it looks prettier when i see it with you.” he pulled a little bag of chocolates from his pocket and opened it, offering me some. 

i popped one in my mouth as i tore my eyes away to looked back up at the tower, embarrassed at how honest he was being. i couldn’t help but think about how i had a huge crush on him back in high school and how that crush never went away. high school me would kill to be in this position… i thought to myself as i felt the chocolatey sweetness melt in my mouth. 

“wait here,” tendo suddenly said and walked off. 

nodding in response, i admired how the eiffel tower shone against the starry sky. i popped one more piece of chocolate into my mouth as i noticed the song being played on a piano nearby change songs. suddenly, i found tendo standing by my side again. 

“hey, dance with me.” 

i turned to see that he was holding out his hand for me with a rose in his mouth. i snickered at the sight and slipped my hand in his. “why do you want to dance all of a sudden?” 

he grinned down at me behind the rose. “no reason. can you take the rose though? my mouth’s starting to hurt from holding it up.” 

i laughed and took the rose from him before placing my hand back on his shoulder. la vie en rose played into the night as we danced along to the music. i couldn’t help but smile up at him as we swayed. a sudden cold, wet sensation touched the tip of my nose, making me look up at the sky. i gasped at the realization of what it was, “snow!” 

“the first snowfall of the year,” tendo commented before twirling me. he pulled me back to him and i felt the warmth of his body seep into me. “you know, you dance better than your brother.” 

i closed my eyes with a laugh at his sudden comment and i opened my eyes again to look into his. “are you saying you danced with my brother like this?” 

“what? are you jealous?” 

i playfully scoffed and shook my head. “you wish.” 

“i do.” 

my eyes widened and i jerked my head into his chest to hide my burning cheeks. i felt his chest vibrate with joyous laughter as he held me closer to him. 

“i hope we can dance like this more often though since you’re moving here,” he commented. 

i peeled back from his chest to peer up at him. “and who said i was doing that?” not that i’m going to admit out loud to you that i’d love to dance with you some more, i thought in my head. 

“you never denied it when i first brought it up! besides you said that you wanted to move here after you graduate.” he pressed out, poking the tip of my nose. “you know you want to too.” 

i pursed my lips, playfully glaring up at him. “you really are a satori huh?”

he winked back at me and continued to sway without saying another word. i watched him with content as i followed his lead. he looked so handsome with small snowflakes coating his hair and his smile spreading across his face. as we danced and laughed under the first snowfall of winter, i found myself realizing that the snow wasn’t the only thing slowly falling.

**Author's Note:**

> song: la vie en rose by nieka moss  
> originally posted: december 15, 2020


End file.
